


Prompt 28- Marry Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 28 of the dabble shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 28- Marry Me

Dean was nervous and he had every right to be. He had to ask you something special after being with you for years. He knew from the first day that he had met you that you had to be with him and no one else. He loved you more than anything in the world well besides his own brother. You made him happy and that was a good thing. He never thought that he would have it this good. After all those years of knowing you he was going to do the one thing that he never thought he would do.

 

He wanted to ask you because after this last hunt. He almost had lost you and now he wasn’t going to lose you. He wanted to marry you and hoped that you would accept what he was going to ask you. After all he couldn’t offer you much except for his love. After all the two of you were hunters.

 

“Dean?” You called for him as you came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple pair of jeans that had holes in the knees because of how long you had those poor jeans and a flannel that the sleeves were rolled up to your elbows. You looked at him. “Dean… we’re supposed to be going to the bar. You were the one that wanted to go out and get beer.”

 

“Um… yeah…” Dean said nervously swallowing the lump that was in his throat.

 

“What’s wrong Dean…” You asked moving towards him. You had never seen him like this. Never.

 

“It’s nothing.” He said looking down at his feet.

 

You stood in front of him. You lifted your hand up and put your finger tips on the bottom of his chin and made him look at you. “What is it babe?” You asked softly. “You look so nervous.”

 

“I…”

 

“Dean what is it?” You asked searching his green eyes. You wanted to know what Dean was so worried about.

 

He reached into his pocket nervously. What would you say? Would you deny him? He could only hope that. He had given you so much on this already and you couldn’t tell him no that you didn’t want to be with him for the rest of your life.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Will you marry me Y/N?”

 

You’re eyes widened. You weren’t expecting that. You weren’t expecting your boyfriend of the last 5 years to propose  to you.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yes, oh yes, Dean I’ll marry you.” You said wrapping your arms around him hugging him. Your lips met his in a kiss.

 

Dean smiled into the kiss. He had to admit that he was scared for nothing. He should’ve known that you would have said yes to him.

 

 


End file.
